The World Where God Meet Aliens
by t4k0y4k1
Summary: What will happen if before meeting with Elsie, Keima meet a certain princess from Deviluke?


**The World Where God Meet Aliens**

**A TWGOK X To-Love-Ru Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer :**

**Wakaki Tamiki (TWGOK)**

**Hasemi Saki, Yabuki Kentaro (To-Love-Ru)**

**Chapter 1 : Princess From Outer Space  
**

* * *

_"I..." A certain pink-haired girl looks nervous, she wanted to say something to the boy in front of her. A pair of wings that resemble bat wings seen from behind the girl's back._

_"..." The boy answered it by look at her eyes. His eyes look very serious._

_"... I love you!" After said those three words, the girl immediately kissed the boy's lips, it make his serious look that he shown before become a gentle one**.**_

* * *

"Hmm-hmm-hmm..."

That day is one of the many days where students of the Maijima Private High School study in there. The school clock shows that it is 12.15 PM, when the school's lunch break has just started. On the one part of the school building, rooftop to be exact, a certain bespectacled boy is looking at his PFP screen, a portable gaming console that he plays with.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

When hearing his laugh, some students that also happens to enjoy their lunch break on that place immediately move away from there. What's on their mind are possibly how strange the boy who laugh only by himself. But that doesn't give a meaningful effect for the brown-haired boy that nicknamed "Otamega", he still continuing to play his portable gaming console.

"With this, I managed to "capture" the 9988th heroine!" He said while pressing the PFP buttons to save his galge (gal game) data, a name for love simulation game with male figure as the protagonist, that he finished successfully. "Next, I'll complete the student council head's route from this Too-Heart-U game, Kitagawa Rui. I'll finish it in no time." He continued while selecting New Game on the menu. "Or my name is not...The Capturing God!"

The bespectacled boy's name is Katsuragi Keima, "The Capturing God".

* * *

After buying some latest galges on the way home, Keima arrives at the front of his house which is also have a cafe on the back, Cafe Granpa. The time shown at 8 PM, the darkened sky now adorn that day.

"I'm home..." Keima said as he entering his house, still with PFP console that he played before. His fingers were pressing the portable game console buttons swiftly. After get into his house, he immediately headed up to the stairs to go his room.

"Keima, I want to go to the supermarket for a while. We ran out of food stocks for the café." Said Katsuragi Mari, Keima's mother. Like her son, she also wearing glasses . With her clothes that covered by grayish coat and neatly-arranged red hair, she immediately leave the house.

After entering his room to put his school bag and his plastic bags that filled by latest galge games, Keima then walked to the bathroom to clean his body, and he still plays with his PFP. When he got into the bathroom, he fills the tub with warm water. While waiting for the tub fully filled, Keima continue to play the galge that he plays, Too-Heart-U. "Hmm... Rune's route is a kind of complicated. Should I choose the second option in the previous question?" He murmured as he entered the fully-filled tub, he already undressed all of his clothes and wearing only a small towel for covering his private parts a moment ago. Now his PFP is wrapped by a clear plastic to prevent his gaming console become wet. "... Or maybe I should befriend with Rara first at the beginning of the story? But it doesn't seem to give much effect for subduing Rune's route." Keima still continues to play his galge seriously. He planned to finish all routes from the galge as soon as possible.

**BLUB!**

"Hmm?"

**BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!**

"That's strange." He muttered while he averted his attention to the bubbles that suddenly emerging from the bath.

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Light suddenly flashed right in front of the place where Keima soaking in the tub. His attention now averted by that sudden flash of light. "Hmm?" And the light was then shining very bright. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

**SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Keima shocked by the water bursting out from the tub suddenly. He spontaneously shut both of his eyes so that it won't be hit by the burst of water. After he feels that the water had stopped bursting, he slowly opened his eyes. "What is th-"

Keima stopped his words when he saw a pink haired girl is standing in front of him.

"Escape Plan, success!" Shout the pink-haired girl who appears out of nowhere, and she didn't wear any clothes nor under garments on her body. She's naked.

Keima can only stare at her, speechless. The pink-haired girl also just stared him back. "I'd better save the game first." Said Keima while looking back to his PFP, but then he realized something he hate happened to his portable gaming console. It screen is blank and it engine won't start. He immediately know what is happened to his his gaming console. Broken. "Noooooooooooooo! My very precious PFP!"

"Ah! It must be because of the electronic wave that caused by Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" The girl said as she clapped her hands. She seemed to realize that the boy's gaming console damaged is caused by her sudden appearance. "Hehehe. Sorry."

"Who are you!? Because of your sudden appearance, I failed to "capture" my 9990th heroine." At first Keima want to scold the pink haired girl, but he stopped because it'll be useless. "Wait..." Keima then get out from the tub, a wet small white towel still seen covering his private parts. "Put this on." Said Keima while giving a big white towel to the foreign girl who suddenly appeared in the bathroom.

"Bathing towel?"

"You'd better use it to cover your body." After wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants that he brought into the bathroom, Keima then invites the pink-haired girl to another room which is also on the second floor. "Follow me."

And when they arrived in the room, which is turned out to be a guest room, Keima immediately sat down on the white bed in there and bring out another PFP that he hide in the left pocket of his pants. "How can you suddenly appear at my bathroom, right in the tub that I use before?" He asked, his eyes focused toward PFP screen in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lala." The girl answered with energetic smile on her face. "And I'm from Deviluke Planet."

"Deviluke Planet?" Asked Keima, he doesn't believe the answer from the girl that named Lala. "Like I'll believe what you say." He said, his gaze still focused to his portable gaming console. "There is no planet that called Deviluke in the universe."

"You don't believe me?" Lala asked him back and answered Keima by nodding. The girl then turned and bowed her towel-covered body a bit. "Only Devilukean have this."

"Hmm?" Keima turned his eyes toward Lala, to see what the she wanted to show to him. Now he saw the girl's back and saw something that didn't belong to the superior beings who inhabit a blue planet that called Earth, a black tail dangling, with heart-shaped tip on it end. "You have a tail?"

"Yup! This is my tail! Earthling like you don't have tail like this, right?" Said Lala, still show and sway her tail toward Keima. "Now you believe me?" She asked to make sure, and then turn back to facing Keima.

'I guess I'll follow her story for a while.' Muttered Keima while nodding his head. "Okay. I believe it." He said, returning his attention to galge that he played. "Then, how can you suddenly appeared in the bathroom like before?"

"That's because I use this." Lala then shows a bracelet with unique design that she wear on her right arm. "This is my invention! Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" She continued enthusiastically. "I can't specify the destination, but this makes it possible for living unit to warp a short distance!"

"Hmm..." Keima now can understand how Lala suddenly appeared in the bathroom. "So that thing broke my PFP when you appeared in the bathroom." He said while pressing PFP buttons. His gaze now back to his PFP screen that was showing a girl figure that can transform her body parts into a weapon.

"Hehehe. I'm sorry for that." Lala apologized while scratching her head. "Looks like my invention damaged a bit." She said while checking out the condition of her warping device.

"Then, why are you using it?" Ask Keima again, his still concentration is focused to his PFP. "Just when appeared in the bathroom, you cried "Escape Plan, success". Is that mean you're running away from something?"

Lala fell silent for a moment after listening his question. "I'm... being chased." She said, her energetic aura that she show before seemed to fade. "I thought... I would be safe if I came to the Earth. But my pursuers have followed me here..." She continued, Keima listen carefully though his concentration still fixed on his PFP screen. "I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this bracelet, I probably would have..."

'Now everything is clear.' Said Keima in his mind after hearing Lala's story . 'She warped and arrived at my house because she's being pursued." In his mind, Keima summarizes the story of the girl who stands in front of him. Then he realized something very important. 'Being pursued? That means...'

"Lala-sama!"

A small creature with a round head suddenly fly into the room where Keima and Lala is, through an opened bedroom window. It head is round and white, decorated with eye that shaped like swirling black lines. It looks like wearing a white coat that cover it body to it feet, complete with a red tie and a pair of white shoes. A pair of wings that look like bat wings can be seen on it back. "Are you alright, Lala-sama!?"

"Peke!" Lala then catch the creature that fly towards her and hugged it. "I'm so happy! You were able to safely escape, too!"

"Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the Earth's atmosphere!" The creature that called Peke answered. Then he realized Keima's existence who playing with his galge. "Lala-sama, who is that weird-looking earthling?"

"He's the one who lives here." Lala answered, then she remember that she didn't know the name of the boy who just met her. "Oh yes, I haven't asked for your name yet."

"My name?" Keima still playing with his game, his eyes still focused on the portable console's screen . "Katsuragi Keima."

"... Katsuragi Keima..." Lala repeated his name. "This here is Peke, an "all-purpose costume robot" that I made." She attempted to introduce Peke that she hug to Keima.

"Nice to meet you." Said Peke while waving it left hand.

"Costume robot?" Keima turned his attention towards Lala and Peke. Lala then take off the towel that she wear and throw it towards Keima, make the boy think what would happen next . "Hmm? What will you do after taking it off?"

"You'll see." Lala winks her left eye. "Peke, I'll leave it to you."

"Understood!" Peke shines brightly after that, making Keima closed his eyes because of it.

"Change Dressform!"

Soon, Peke stopped shining.

"Tada!" When Keima opened his eyes, Lala now wear a unique dress that shaped similar to Peke's body, only it size adjusted to Lala's size.

"... So that's its function." Said Keima understand, and then he went back to play his PFP.

"Lala-sama, it's not too tight, is it?" Asked Peke, which is now on its clothing form, to make sure.

"This is perfect." Answered Lala, satisfied. "I'm glad you came so quickly. Without Peke, I have no clothes to wear." She continued, her expression now looks happy again. "How is it? Doesn't it look nice, Keima?"

Keima just nodded to answer it. 'Weird outfit...'

"By the way Lala-sama, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Peke.

"Well..." Lala thought for a moment. "About that, I have few ideas."

**SHUSH!**

Through the window that previously entered by Peke, two well-build men suddenly burst in to the room. Both men are wearing white shirt that covered by black suit, complete with a black tie, black pants and black shoes. Black glasses can be seen covered their eyes. A black tail dangling at the back of their bodies, it's similar with Lala's tail but the tip look like an arrow. Lala immediately became cautious when they barging into the room.

"What a troublesome lady." Said the blond-haired man. "I should have restricted your movement, even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left this planet..."

Lala was surprised by those man sudden arrivals. "Peke..."

"Y-yes?"

"Didn't I already tell you to be careful about people following you?" Asked Lala to make sure, the expression on her face looks upset.

"... Yes, Lala-sama."

"Geez! You stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" Lala now looks very upset. Keima knows it even though his concentration still fixed on his PFP.

'So those man are the pursuers. It seems I already know what kind of storyline that will happen.' Said Keima in his mind, he seems already know what will happen later. '... That's nothing to do with me.'

"Well..." Said the black-haired man. "Are you prepared to go now?"

"Lala-sama, why not use the bracelet again?" Peke suggested.

"I can't..." Lala said, her expression looked quite panic. "After I use the bracelet once, it takes a whole day to recharge its energy-Ah!"

Suddenly, the blond man holds Lala's right hand and pull it by force. Hearing the cry from alien girl who he met shortly before, Keima took a little glance to see what happens and then continuing to play his galge. '... That's nothing to do with me.'

"Come on! Let's go from this place!" The blond man trying to pull Lala, but she opposed it by trying to release her right hand from the blond man's grip.

"No! Let go!" Now the girl struggles to get loose, she tried hard to escape from the clutches of her pursuers. "Let go off me!"

Keima trying to not care about what happens in the room. Because of that, he became difficult to concentrate in resolving many routes on the galge. 'Tch! Reality is very cruel to me! My time for finishing many galges disturbed by this!' He looks upset, but then he try to calm himself down and find a way out to end "the event". 'Based on my experience in playing galge, there are 127 titles which have one route with same event like this. Heroine from outer space who being chased by another extraterrestrial being, the heroine is usually is a captive, guinea pigs, or misused creation and the pursuers are one who invade the heroine's planet.'

'In situations like this, there are only two options that I can choose.' Keima try to analyze the way out from the current situation. "First, let the heroine carried away by the pursuers, only bad things will happen if the protagonist let it happen. Bad Ending.' Keima concluded. 'Second, take the heroine away and then find out what really happened, this option is usually make us easier to obtain many informations and help to facilitate the problem solving. Well... I can't immediately know what kind of ending will happen later, but at least I'm able to get some informations that will greatly affect the ending.'

"Please let go of me!" Cried Lala, she really want to be released from the blond man's grip.

' ... Although it's a bit troublesome, it seems it's the best option for now.' Keima then stopped playing his game and put in the PFP to the left pocket of his pants. Without command, he does what he was planning a few seconds earlier.

**THUD!**

A thick book hand was thrown and directly hit the blond man's hand which hold Lala's right hand with force, making him loosen his grip so Lala can release her right hand. After that, Keima immediately darted and grabbed the girl's right hand. "Follow me." Then he hurried to bring Lala out of his house.

"Hey! Wait!" The black-haired man shouted. Then the pursuers was immediately chased their fleeing target.

* * *

"Keima!?" Lala surprised by the action that done by her newly acquainted earthling boy. "... Why?"

Keima realizes that his action now is totally opposite from what all he's doing until now. He doesn't care what happens to the real world, but this time is different. Based on his experience and knowledge (in playing galge), a "very bad ending" will happen to himself and the planet where he live if he let Lala taken away by those guys. And it also mean he can't play his galge games again, which is his real reason for that. "Shut up." Said Keima when both of them ran down the street to escape from the pursuers. "I only choose the best option for now." He says as he ran. Lala who was listening to what he said could only silent. Somehow, a thin smile seen on the pink-haired girl's face.

'Tch! Why I should bother to do this!?' Said Keima in his mind, regretting the choice that he choose.

* * *

**CRASH!**

A big truck suddenly fell from the sky, blocking their, Keima and Lala, escape track through the local park to escape from the pursuers who chase Lala. 'My assumption was right. Their strength are far above normal human strength. The best choice is not running away further to avoid something that may be even worse than this.'

"Do not interfere." Not far from Keima and Lala, both men who are chasing them slowly approach them from behind. "Earthling."

'With their strength like before, it'll be a bad choice for me to fight them.' Said Keima in his mind, he tries to analyze some appropriate course of actions for the current situation. "... What do you want from this girl? You certainly have a logical and acceptable reason to capture her, don't you?

"Lala-sama..." The blond man stepped close, followed by his companion. "... Please stop trying to run away from home! Let's go back to your home!"

"I don't want to!" Lala refused with quite loud voice, her face looks upset. "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every day!"

'Hmm... So it's because she ran away from her home...' Now Keima understand, but then he realized something. 'Hmm? What? Ran away from home?' In his mind, he repeat what the blond pursuer had said. 'So I did this only because she was running away from her home!? It means that the best option that I choose appears to be meaningless!? How dare you to make fun at me like this, Real!' To ease his annoyed feeling, Keima take his PFP out from the left pocket of his pants and begin to play it again. 'I'd rather continue to "capture" other heroines that I left.'

"But, Lala-sama... This is your father's will."

"I don't care about Daddy!" Then Lala bring out something that shaped like a mobile phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons.

"Transmit! Go-Go Vacuum-kun!"

From the screen of the "transmitter", a giant octopus-shaped robot came out. Keima can only be surprised after see that. 'What else is going to happen now!? Are you not satisfied enough make fun of me like this, Real!?' He then accelerated his rhytm on clearing another heroine's route.

Same with Keima who is surprised by the appearance of a giant octopus robot that was transmitted by Lala, both men who are chasing Lala also surprised. "Crap!" The black-haired one shouted. "That's one of Lala-sama's inventions!"

"Go! Suck them up!" After Lala said those words, Vacuum-kun immediately sucks up it targets.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In a second, both men who pursue Lala get sucked up by Vacuum-kun and get into the robot's body through its suction mouth.

Keima can only be speechless after saw that event. "That robot is a sucking machine!?" But, then he thought something was weird. 'Those men had been sucked by the robot...' Vacuum-kun still sucks all things nearby it, and it gotten even stronger than before. '... But why that robot is still sucking things!?'

Lala fell silent when she sees Vacuum-kun continues to suck everything. "W-what's wrong? Lala-sama?" Ask Peke, concerned about it creator.

"This..." Said Lala, it looks like she thought of something . "... How do I stop it?" Now it make Peke sweat dropped.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

And now it's Keima's turn to get sucked by Vacuum-kun. "Why did I even get sucked by this thing!?" He cried while pressing PFP buttons. "At least let me save my game first! Save! Save! Saaaveeeeeeeeee!" Finally, Keima get sucked into it. After that, the robot suddenly glowing and...

**BOOM!**

Vacuum-kun explodes and scatters all things that sucked by it before, including Katsuragi Keima with his PFP.

"Save... Save..." Murmured Keima who now stucked in one of the trees near the place where he get sucked previously.

* * *

"Whatever happened here, we still must to bring you back, Lala-sama." Few moments later, after Go-Go Vacuum-kun blowed up due to overload, both men who are chasing Lala still asking her to return to her home again. "We got order from your father, Your Majesty, to bring you back to your home or your father would be very mad." The blond man said . "You definitely know what will happen if your dad is mad, isn't it, Lala-sama?"

'Your Majesty?' Said Keima in his mind, he now playing his PFP again, another one that taken from the right pocket of his pants . 'It mean the thing about being a successor that she said before is true. She's the daughter of a king. A Princess.' And now he doesn't care what will happen next. '... That's nothing to do with me.'

Lala fell silent for a moment to imagining what will happen, and then she shook her head. "I still don't want to go home! If I go home, Daddy will surely ask me to choose one of those husband candidates to married with me!"

After hearing Lala's answer, Keima now understand the real cause of the event that he experienced before. 'Hmm... So that's the reason of this troublesome event.' Said Keima in his mind, now he is trying to complete Miki's route, sister of the protagonist in the Too-Heart- U. "But it has nothing to do with me. I already pretty tired with all the things that happened to me now.'

"But-"

"Please tell Daddy that I already have my own candidate to be my future husband." Lala suddenly cut her pursuer words, making them, or her father subordinates, surprised. Peke also surprised by that. While Keima is still concentrated to his galge.

"You already have your own candidate? Who is he, Lala-sama?"

Lala nod surely. "My own candidate to be my husband is HIM!" She continued, gesturing with her right forefinger towards Keima who still concentrated on playing his PFP. "Katsuragi Keima!"

And it's Keima's turn to be surprised. "H-hey! Don't bring me into your own problem!"

"So... you choose him as your own candidate?" That question came out concurrently from both men mouths.

"Yup! He is the candidate that I choose!" Lala answered with full of certainty. "I hope both of you have no problem with it."

"Hey! Why you don't hear what I say!?"

* * *

After both men, who turns out to be security staffs from Kingdom of Deviluke Planet, gone back to their planet, now Keima and Lala walk down to the street. Lala then raised both of her arms to stretch her body. "Aaaah... At last, I'm free..." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Lala-sama, are you serious about making him as your future husband candidate?" Ask Peke all of a sudden. It's not sure if it creator was serious when she tell it.

Keima, who is now playing his galge game again, recalled the question that he wanted to ask to Lala . "Like your robot say, I also have the same question for you. Why did you say that I am your candidate for your future husband? There must be a reason, right?"

Lala fell silent for a moment. "I just want to feel the freedom." Said Lala while seeing the dark sky that adorned the night.

After listening her short answer, Keima understand what the pink-haired girl who comes from another planet had passed. "Well, being a future husband candidate doesn't mean have to be a husband." Said him, his fingers moving swiftly to pressing his PFP buttons. "... And I hope you can get the freedom that you want on this planet... Lala."

Keima didn't know that his words would make a sincere smile adorned on the alien girl's face, again. Especially in the part where Keima calling her name for the first time. "Thank you, Keima!" Said Lala who later hugged the bespectacled young man tightly.

"H-hey! I do not expect a hug from you!" Keima surprised by what is Lala done to him. Red tinge seen adorning his face. "H-hey! Lala! Get off me!"

And that night was definitely will be the beginning of a very different life for Katsuragi Keima, "The Capturing God".

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**...**

**It's done.**

**I can't believe I finish the first chapter.**

**It almost make me speechless because it's my first fanfiction that use english.**

**And it's also crossover from my two favorite mangas. (Way to go!)**

**Like you all readers read, the story started right before Keima meet Elsie.**

**Well, I want to add Elsie and the TWGOK heroines in it.**

**Maybe I'll add other characters from To-Love-Ru too to make it more merrier.**

**I'm sorry if there are many mistype and wrong grammar, because English is not my main language.**

**I'm gladly accept advices, reviews, or flames from the readers.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Note : I'll update this fanfiction rarely because of work and essay that needed to be done. I'm sorry. (bow)**


End file.
